


Thinking of You

by Athems



Series: Sengen Week 2020 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Day 7, Head Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 7, Senku's birthday.A few days after giving Senku the observatory and kind of confessing his feelings, Gen feels heartbroken at the other's blunt rejection. Maybe a small trip to the mining cave will help both get together.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think I would leave you with only one hurt/comfort story for the event, did you?  
> This is based on Senku's birthday from the series, but it can also be a free choice since the birthday is mentioned like once.  
> Can any of you guess where the title comes from? You get 10 million points if you answer correctly or give me the rest of the quote!  
> Enjoy~

The observatory had been a success. Senku had been both thankful and thrilled at having such a gift, mostly to use in their future battle, but also secretly moved by such present.  
  
Gen had been so happy at finishing their little project in time that he had even shared his true feelings with the other. Sadly, things went right as he thought and his declaration was rejected swiftly, as expected of someone as blunt as Ishigami Senku.  
  
He wouldn't let this get to him, or at least that's what he promised himself, but again, things didn't play in his favor and soon he was feeling heartbroken. Funny, Gen thought he wasn't that deep in yet, but it seemed he was wrong for once; still he wouldn't let that affect his performance. He was the Science Kingdom's one and only mentalist after all, and he needed to be at his best if he wanted to ensure victory for himself and the others.  
  
So, he kept going as usual: trying his best at understanding what Senku explained to him when it came to science, helping old man Kaseki when he made him participate in his part of the work, explaining the wonders of the modern world to the villagers, keeping an eye on the woods to ensure Homura didn't come at them, and staring at the scientist with a lovestruck gaze... Which was what he was currently doing, not noticing Kohaku looking at him with a grin.  
  
"What are you looking at Gen? ~" the girl whispered from behind him, making the boy jump.  
  
"Kohaku-chan! You gave me a scare!" Asagiri reprimanded the girl, keeping his voice low.  
  
"~Really now? Aren't you supposed to be on alert at all times?" The blonde gave him a cocky smile. Leaning in to not be heard by any passersby, she whispered to him "It's not my fault you're staring so much at Senku~"  
  
The mentalist refrain from answering only glaring at her in dismay at having been found out. _She's gonna hold this against me, I just know it..._ he couldn't help thinking, cursing his carelessness. Better play it cool for now.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about Kohaku-chan."  
  
"Sure you don't~" the girl gave him a smirk before her face turned nicer. "You should tell him, you know."  
  
The mentalist side glanced at the object of his affections, his eyes turning sad before giving a defeated sigh. "You were there when I confessed I like him, and you heard his response. There's no point in me telling him more directly when we both know what his opinion of such matters is."  
  
The girl looked at him as if ready to rebut his words but thought better of it; after all, she knew it was true. For Senku, feelings and relationships were treated with logic or avoided, whatever the boy considered more functional. In the end, she was only able to give Gen a sympathetic smile, a small pat on the shoulder and a 'I won't say anything' before going on her way, leaving the matter alone.  
  
Asagiri was thankful for her actions and reassurance to keep quiet, but it didn't help alleviate the heartbreak he was still feeling.

* * *

It was still a few days before winter started to become spring and the change brought with it a certain foreboding about the upcoming battle with Tsukasa's Empire of Might. Many were anxious about what would happen, while others were eager to show what they could do and defeat the ones that threatened their home.  
  
Senku felt their plan would give them the edge in the war but being extra prepared wasn't a bad idea either; so, with that he decided a trip back to their mining cave to get more minerals was in order. The problem was that most of the village had to keep working on the cellphone, including Chrome and Magma, leaving him with less people to choose from to take with him on the expedition.  
  
After much consideration, he reached the conclusion of taking someone as light and fast as him and whose work wouldn't impact the project's development much; in other words, the Science Kingdom's own mentalist, Asagiri Gen.  
  
When the scientist told him about the trip, Gen was filled with happiness at the prospect of spending time with the other, but at the same time dreading being with him alone when he knew his feelings weren't returned. He had no choice but to accept anyways, considering how Senku had already made his mind about it and someone needed to be around in case something happened (or his usual bad luck decided to strike again).  
  
So the two embarked on their way, Chrome giving them tips for the trip and asking them to bring lots of rocks, while Kohaku wished Asagiri 'good luck' with a sympathetic smile.  
  
At least, Ishigami assured him they would take less than three days unlike the first trip since he already knew the cave's layout, what dangers were there and what he primarily wanted to get from it. Gen trusted him enough already to believe his words, just making sure to pack what was needed and mentally prepare himself for the physical work he would have to go through.  
  
It took less than a day to arrive at the cave and the two started to work shortly after eating dinner and taking a rest, to ensure they made the most of their time. At nightfall the mentalist was too exhausted to move anymore, barely believing how the other could keep chipping away at rocks with a grin.  
  
"How can you keep going?" Gen asked with an incredulous face.  
  
"Excitement helps to motivate the body," Senku answered while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Shame you don't feel the same about this, then maybe you wouldn't be about to pass out."  
  
"Ha, ha. I'll have you know that even though I'm not as athletic as the villagers or Tsukasa's people I'm still in better shape than you."  
  
"Sure you are mentalist."  
  
When it was late enough both settled down to sleep, Asagiri suggesting they lay close to one another to ensure they kept warm enough and not gamble with the possibility of their campfire burning them in their sleep if they lay near it. Sadly, Senku thought it unnecessary much to the other's disappointment, so they each kept to their side as they slept in the cave that night.

* * *

Next morning, they rose early and started to mine shortly after a small breakfast, Asagiri complaining the whole time while the other ignored him.  
  
After a few hours of working, the scientist decided they had enough minerals, so they packed their things and started to head to the mouth of the cave.  
Suddenly, some part of the floor started to collapse, prompting the two boys to run towards the exit.  
  
"I thought you said this wouldn't be dangerous!" Gen shouted while sprinting.  
  
"I thought I knew the layout of the fragile rock! Now, stop complaining and keep running!" Senku ordered him, feeling how his lungs were burning already from the exertion.  
  
They managed to arrive to the entrance, both stopping to catch their breath. Around them, small debris was falling thanks to the ruckus of the broken floor, prompting them to just cover their heads from it since it wasn't any considerable size.  
  
"See? Even with that little problem we made it out alive," Ishigami reassured the other while checking to make sure nothing had dropped from their baskets when they were running.  
  
"Sometimes I really hate your luck..." Asagiri complained, hands over his knees while he tried to recover his breath.  
  
He incorporated with a deep sigh, his eyes turning to the ceiling of the cave right on top of them to immediately notice a part that look too close to collapsing. Just as he was about to warn the other, the ceiling broke from the rest, and was close to fall right on top of the scientist.  
  
He didn't think it twice before foregoing the warning and just tackling the boy to push them both out of the path, feeling the sensation of being hit with something hard on the head before everything went dark.  
  
"Damnit, you could have warned me..." Senku complained, lifting himself with his elbows to check the fallen debris before turning his gaze to body on top of half of his. "Get off now, you're not that light you know."  
  
When the boy didn't move, he got worried and called him louder "C'mon mentalist. You can get up now." He was about to take his shoulders to shake him but noticed some red starting to appear on the white part of his hair.  
  
Right away, Senku gently lifted the other from off him and laid him on the ground, watching the blood that had dripped onto Asagiri's face. He lifted the boy's head, moving his hair to try and see the wound, finding a large gash near the left side of his forehead.  
  
"Damnit..."  
  
He dragged the other away from the cave, laying him against a tree to then clean the wound with some soap and water, becoming more worried when the other didn't even flinch from the sensation. He then took some leather bandages from his pack, wrapping them around Gen's head.  
  
Senku tried rousing him again, calling his name, patting his cheek, even shaking him a little by the shoulder, but nothing seemed to wake the other. _This is bad,_ he thought anxiously. _Head injuries are tricky and dangerous. I need to wake him up or risk him staying in a comatose state... We also need to return to the village, if we take too long it would make them worry and send a search party and I can't have them halting the work on the cellphone._  
  
"You idiot," he told the unconscious boy with a frown. "Why did you have to go and get yourself injured for me? Aren't you supposed to be the most superficial guy around?" He couldn't help being mad at Gen, he didn't like people sacrificing themselves when there could always be a way to solve the problem without casualties. Now, he had an injured teammate, no real equipment to help him with, both of them far from their base and on a tight schedule.  
  
Senku started to think on a plan of action.

* * *

_"Wake up my mentalist."  
  
Gen opened his eyes to see Senku observing him with a fond smile. He noticed he was laying on the other's lap, both inside a warm hut.  
  
"Senku-chan?" Asagiri looked at the other with confusion. "Where are we?"  
  
"You still half asleep, uh?" Ishigami's face got closer to his, telling him calmly "We're on our hut in the village my mentalist," before he kissed him lightly on the lips, leaving the boy with wide eyes gaping at him as if he was crazy.  
  
He leapt from his laying position, putting distance between him and the other. "What was that for?" He couldn't help the way his voice shook a little from the kiss.  
  
"What do you mean what was that for?" Senku smiled more fondly at him, "You know I love kissing you at all times. Especially, when you're barely awake." The smile changed to a sultry one. "Although, I know of other ways to make you feel more disoriented~"  
  
Gen continued gaping at the other, barely believing what he was hearing and seeing; he must have died and gone to heaven, a place where the object of his desires felt the same for him.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked in wonder, at the same time trying to recall what was the last thing he had done before he fell asleep.  
  
"What?" Ishigami looked at him as if he was crazy, his face softening before explaining to the other, "You fell asleep because you were tired after looking after Suika and Namari. Guess being around the kids all afternoon left you drained."  
  
"Suika and Namari?" Gen tried to recall but no memory of such thing came to mind. His head started to suddenly hurt. "Ouch," he exclaimed while holding a hand to his temple.  
  
Senku approached him, taking his hand from his face to then start massaging the temple in slow motions. "Take it easy. You must still be exhausted, that's why you can't remember and why your head hurts."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Relax. You should rest some more." Ishigami helped guide him to their bed, helping him lay there, and pulling some covers around him. "I'll be right here for when you wake up."  
  
Asagiri didn't want to fall asleep again, he still had too many questions and so few answers; but his eyelids were dropping without his consent, and his body felt tired.  
  
He soon fell asleep._

* * *

Senku knew what he had to do. He needed to take Gen back to the village himself; no matter how much of a weakling he was, he needed to make the effort, he couldn't risk the mentalist being out in the wild with a head injury.  
  
So, he left the baskets with their minerals at the cave's entrance, making sure they would be out of sight in case wild animals came to wander around the place. He would send someone from the village to pick them up later, probably Kohaku since she was fast, strong and reliable.  
  
With some effort he managed to put the unconscious boy on his back, stumbling a little from the added weight but keeping his balance in the end. He took a small deep breath and started the trek back, stopping several times along the way to catch his breath and try to rouse the mentalist to not avail.  
  
 _We're close... Just a few... More meters..._ the scientist kept thinking to himself while walking, not willing to give up.

* * *

_When Gen opened his eyes a second time, he was greeted with the sight of Senku looking at him fondly. Again.  
  
"You feel better my mentalist?"  
  
Gen looked at him. Here they were again, and there he was calling him so possessively; he really needed answers. "Tell me. Since when you feel the same for me?"  
  
Ishigami stared at him, confused by the question, but decided to humor him with an answer nonetheless, "Since we first met. Don't you remember?"  
  
Asagiri shook his head in denial, he wasn't sure he knew what the other was talking about.  
  
"You revived, we met and have been together since."  
  
"What?" That didn't sound right, it wasn't like he remembered it at all. "But Tsukasa was the one who revived me to then send me to look for you."  
  
"Tsukasa? Who's that?" Senku stared at him, puzzled by the apparently unfamiliar name.  
  
Gen, on the other hand, was starting to really think he was somewhere else. A dimension in which he could be with the one he loved, without a war to fight and a calm and lovely life to live. Was such a place even real?  
  
A deep part of his mind whispered that it wasn't, while in the distance he could hear a voice talking to him (he couldn't make out the words though); but since the other one didn't seem to hear it he decided to ignore it and just go with the flow and enjoy this gift of a life that was granted to him._

* * *

Senku had made it back to the science shed wheezing, Kohaku spotting him right away thankfully and taking the other from his back.  
  
After calming Chrome and Suika and breathing deeply he explained the situation at best as he could, omitting the part in which he had to stop several times on the way back to catch his breath.  
  
They took the unconscious mentalist to the observatory, Senku checking the wound and sighing in relief at not seeing more blood coming from it. Then they all tried to rouse the boy in different ways without success.  
  
"What should we do?" Kohaku asked ready to carry out any of the other's orders.  
  
"We can't do much except wait for him to wake," Ishigami explained after taking a huge gulp of water. He still felt exhausted.  
  
"But there must be some science that can help him, right?" Chrome suggested with worry.  
  
"Obviously there is. But we are far from being able to make a functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging, a magnetoencephalography or an electroencephalography. The parts needed for those things are still too far of our reach."  
  
"...A what?" The fighter looked at him with a confused face.  
  
"None of those words even made sense to me..." the science amateur muttered, just as confused as the girl.  
  
"So then Gen isn't going to get better?" Suika wondered near tears.  
  
"No." Ishigami looked at her firmly. "He'll wake up, I know it. We just have to keep trying to rouse him and wait for it to work."  
  
They needed to be patience and hope that Asagiri would pull through.

* * *

_"Shouldn't you be working on your science Senku-chan?"  
  
Both Gen and his apparent lover where laying in the grass, looking at the clouds while holding hands. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this alternative reality or after life (he was still debating on what it was) that he was in, but he still kept hearing a voice calling out to him, telling him to wake up. Even though the other said it wasn't real and he shouldn't worry about it anymore, a part of him told him something wasn't right, this place wasn't right.  
  
"Science?" Senku looked at him incredulous. "Why would I'll be doing that when I have you?"  
  
Now that answer made some red flags appear in his head. Ishigami Senku not wanting to work on his science? This wasn't right.  
  
He sprang from the ground immediately, all but yelling "But, what about reviving all of humanity and bringing back civilization as we know it?! Wasn't that your goal since you revived by yourself?!"  
  
"None of that ever mattered. You are my goal."  
  
Gen was faced with an epiphany in that moment. "You're not Senku..."  
  
Suddenly, the world around them changed. Everything turned black, the sounds faded, and all beings disappeared, only silence and them remaining, both standing by then one regarding the other with distrust and some fear while the other showed no emotion at all.  
  
"Who are you?" The mentalist asked coolly, masking his discomfort with ease.  
  
"I am the one you desire me to be," the not-Senku answer cryptically.  
  
"Who says that's what I desired?"  
  
"It's what your heart has been wishing for a while now. To be with Ishigami Senku, free to love him and be loved in return, in a world where you don't have to worry about a madman trying to kill him and starting a war just for it."  
  
"If you say you are him, then you made a poor job impersonating him."  
  
"You wish for his attention and his love, but you will always be second when it comes to his goals in the stone world."  
  
Gen didn't have to admit to that, he had always known that to be the case. But he didn't like the idea of Senku giving everything for him, that wasn't what made him fall so fast and deeply for the other.  
  
"I don't care if I'm second to that. I love his passion towards science, I want to help him accomplish his goal, I don't care about the odds! He's the most amazing person I have ever met and I'm willing to stay by his side through it all, even if he never loves me as I do him!"  
  
It felt liberating in some way to say that out loud (even if it was inside his own mind).  
  
"Then wake up and face reality again."  
  
He heard the voice calling out to him again, recognized it as Senku. He was asking him to wake up, he needed him to go back and Gen knew he wanted to see him again, the real him.  
  
The black world around him started to brighten, the fake Senku fading away and Asagiri's eyes closed for a moment ready to be greeted with the sight of the real deal._

* * *

When Gen's eyes opened, Senku would have jumped around in happiness if he were someone else, but he only gave the other boy a smile.  
  
"Welcome back mentalist."  
  
"Senku-chan..." Asagiri looked at him intently before smiling in relief. "Glad to see you too."  
  
"How's your head?"  
  
"It hurts a little, but I had worse." He finally took notice of his surroundings, realizing they weren't at the cave anymore. "How did we get back?"  
  
"I had to carry you." At the surprise on the other's face he explained, "I couldn't risk you in the wild unconscious, and who knows how long it would have taken the others to go search for us, so I took the gamble on bringing you back by myself."  
  
Gen didn't know how to feel about that. To think Senku, the biggest weakling apart from him, brought him back in one piece...he was impressed. Although, he didn't doubt the other took several breaks along the way and probably collapse when he got to the village.  
  
"Thank you Senku-chan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." His gratitude was waved away with a hand before the scientist turned serious. "Don't ever do something so reckless again."  
  
"I couldn't help it. I just acted out in an impulse." It was a lame excuse, he knew that, but it was the truth.  
  
"Then think things through next time."  
  
"Hey, don't be mad at me," the mentalist retaliated. "I know I ended up hurt but I'm still alive, and most importantly, you are okay."

"My life isn't worth more than yours." Senku hated when people acted like sacrificing themselves was the only answer. There was always another variable, a way to beat the odds and ensure everyone's safety.

"Are you crazy?! If you die its over for everyone here! You're more important than me, you're probably the only one that can revive all of humanity and bring back the modern world!" His headache flared from the shouting, making Gen lift a hand to his temple to ease it a little.

The other gave a sigh. "You need rest, that pain won't disappear any time soon. I'll let you sleep for a while and then get you some tea to help with the headache." He started to make his way towards the outside ladder before the other's voice stopped him.

"Wait..." Apprehension painted the mentalist's features for a moment. "Should I really sleep? Shouldn't I keep awake?"

"Don't worry, you don't seem to have a contusion. You still remember everything, and your eyes aren't dilated. So, sleep." With that said, the boy left the observatory, not noticing the sadness in the other's eyes at being left alone.

* * *

It was some hours later that Kohaku found Senku at the lab, seemingly staring at nothing while frowning.

"Hey," she greeted him, dropping the two baskets with minerals on the floor. "Is Gen awake yet?"

"Yeah," the scientist answered while approaching to pull out the minerals and check their conditions.

"That's great!"

"Yeah."

"You told the others the good news?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound so happy about it..." Kohaku commented, scrutinizing the other.

"I am."

The short answers were starting to irritate her. "Then what's the problem?"

Senku took his time answering, concentrating on the task of taking out the minerals, before finally looking at her, frown still in place. "He put himself in danger for me and I don't like the idea of him getting hurt any more than he already has."

The blonde mulled over the words. She knew why Gen mostly thought that way and it would be a lie if she said many didn't think the same, but it was unusual to see how that was affecting their chief. _Maybe there's some hope for his feelings to be returned,_ she mused.

"Remember what he told you when we showed you the telescope." She approached the silent boy, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Gen cares a lot about you as a whole, not just as a means to an end. Just talk to him, okay?"

She left him to think things through, knowing that she did all she could do to push him in the right direction. The rest was up to them.

* * *

When Gen woke up, he was still alone.

A part of him missed the waking moments within his own mind, having Senku there smiling at him fondly made his awakening in reality lonely and sad. _But then again, that wasn't the real Senku,_ he reminded himself.

He decided that lamenting his situation wasn't going to help him at all, so he started to get up from the bedroll. When he was almost upright, his vision started to swim, his legs beginning to get shaky and almost making him fall if it weren't for the sudden appearance of someone catching him in their arms; his face ending up pressed against the other's chest.

"Careful! You're still not ready to be moving around idiot!"

Thanks to his eyes feeling unfocused and his head still hurting, Asagiri was mostly relying on his hearing to know who had caught him and considering the way he spoke and what he said, it was obviously the person he was thinking about moments before: Ishigami Senku.

"Thanks, Senku-chan..."

He felt more than heard the exasperated sigh the other gave before helping him sit on the bedroll. "You need to keep laying down, at least until your headache stops."

"Should have told me that before."

"Yeah, yeah. Blame the doctor." Senku checked his pupils and changed his bandages. Even if the gash wasn't bleeding anymore, it was better to keep it covered. "How are you feeling?

"My head still hurts," Gen complained while accepting some warm tea from the other.

"The tea will help with that," Ishigami reassured the other, watching how he seemed to drink it with desperation. _Either he was really thirsty, or the pain is worse than he lets on,_ he concluded.

When the drink was completely finished, the cup was set aside, and all conversation lapsed into silence.

After a while of the awkward tension the mentalist cleared his throat and lay down comfortably on the bedroll. "Well, better get some more rest."

"Wait." Senku lay down on his side, leaving a small gap between them to turn his head and see the other better. "I wanted to thank you for what you did and have done since you first appeared."

"You really don't have to." His gratitude was dismissed with a wave of his hand, similarly as the other did with his. "Anyone would have done it, just as I'm sure you would have done the same of bringing them back if the same fate as mine had befallen on them."

"I doubt it."

"What?"

"I doubt I would have done the same for others, especially considering the size and weight difference between me and most of them."

"But I'm taller than you and you're as much as a weakling as I am."

"Yeah. But that didn't stop me from doing everything to bring you back."

Gen observed him, a calculating look on his face. When he finally spoke, his voice was just a whisper, "...Then, why did you went to such lengths for me?"

It was Senku's turn to look at him, his gaze unmoving and penetrating making the other almost nervous in response. "You're too important to me," he finally confessed.

"As in a valuable member for the Science Kingdom?"

"No. As in you matter. To me. A lot." He made sure to accentuate the words to make the message clear.

Gen gaped at him, starting to believe that maybe he had ended up trapped in his mind again, but when Senku just kept looking at him (with a small blush starting to appear on his cheeks) he knew it was real.

He gave the scientist a smile, his own face beginning to warm up from the words. He then threw his arms at Senku, giggling a little when the other complained but didn't try to make get him off.

Ishigami carefully pat the other on the head, letting Asagiri keep holding him until he fell asleep, and even then, he didn't bother to get up from his position, figuring that he could take the rest of the day off to make sure Gen was feeling better when he wakes next.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pain to write. The idea I had was way too vague almost until halfway through the story, and I was getting distracted playing Genshin Impact. Do any of you play it?  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed, in either English or Spanish.


End file.
